School for good and evil fanfic
by CuteEvilWitch
Summary: This is my own book 3 in the trilogy, but this is not what I expect to happen. I do not own the story or any of the characters in it. Do not read if you have not read book 2!
1. Chapter 1

**Do not read if you have not read the second book, a world without princes, as this fanfiction spoils certain elements of that book! If you haven't I would definitely recommend it, it is a fantastic book!** **I do not own any of the characters in this story nor the book.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Tedros looked up at Agatha, hair flopping delicately to one side, realising his life had just changed forever.

"So this is where you come from…" he muttered under his breath, glancing around the small town Agatha called home. He continued to glance around until he heard Agatha's small whimpers and tears streaming down her face.

"Agatha...What's wrong? Tedros said trying to show a relieving smile, yet feeling despair inside.

"… you can never get back home again… and we'll never get our happily ev-ever after…" she whimpered beside him.

"Agatha, don't you see, my happily ever after is with you." He said bearing a smile "at last we can be together, I don't care where we are as long as I am with you!"

"Gasp!" Agatha exclaimed while jumping to her feet "Sophie's father I promised him I'd bring her back alive!"

"Agatha, she's a witch she doesn't deserve you're attention!" Tedros said calming Agatha. "She chose to stay, you gave her the choice, and she chose evil!"

"Aggie Waggie!" Screeched an all too familiar voice. "It's me remember, Linda!"

"Hi Linda." Agatha said extremely unenthusiastically.

"Where is Sophie, isn't she like you're only friend, don't tell me you lost her! And who is this, fella here!" She said clearly noticing that Agatha did not want her there.

"Hi I'm Tedros" he said with an awkward smile.

"Aggie Waggie could you give me 2 minutes alone with Tedros, I mean he clearly wants some more attractive company, no offense of course!" she said clearly meaning offense.

"Sorry, Linda was it? Agatha and I need some alone time right now, so can you go instead?" He said making Agatha smile at her one true love.

"Humph" Linda snarled and strutted off.

* * *

**Feel free to comment and give ideas for future chapters.**

**CuteEvilWitch xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Do not read if you have not read the second book, a world without princes, as this fanfiction spoils certain elements of that book! If you haven't I would definitely recommend it, it is a fantastic book! ****I do not own any of the characters in this story nor the book.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Sophie sat crying in the corner of the schoolmaster's office for hours, how could she be so stupid as to let Agatha go again. She could feel the witch inside filing with rage as she thought about how she had spared Tedros' life, and then she stopped knowing this was what the schoolmaster wanted. She must remain positive in Agatha's absence, if she wished hard enough it would bring Agatha back and all would be well.

The door swung open and the schoolmaster crept in. Sophie pretended not to notice, because she couldn't bare to face him. "Sophie, you know I only want to love you." He said with an evil snarl. "I would never hurt you, think me and you could have ultimate power. Together." Sophie made no sound in hope he would leave, and she got her wish but just before he slammed the door he grabbed the key then locked the door.

Sophie needed to escape and needed a plan, that's when she began to wish, but not the wish she first intended. After her first attempt, she knew she had to mean it, she had to wish harder than ever before. She had to wish harder than she had wished for her mother, harder than she had wished for her father not to remarry, harder than she had wished for Agatha.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is quite short but I don't want to reveal too much just yet!**

**CuteEvilWitch xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not read if you have not read the second book, a world without princes, as this fanfiction spoils certain elements of that book! If you haven't I would definitely recommend it, it is a fantastic book! ****I do not own any of the characters in this story nor the book.**

* * *

Chapter 3

No matter how hard he tried Tedros couldn't get Linda out of his head, those perfect chestnut brown curls, her small waist followed by perfect hips, those ocean blue eyes that twinkled in the sun. He suddenly stopped fantasizing about her when he remembered how he was with Agatha, she risked her life multiple times to show her love for him, yet Linda kept creeping into his thoughts. Tedros kept reminding himself how stupid he was to fall for Sophie, this was just the same!

Agatha couldn't help but notice how Tedros was distracted, yet she tried to pretend as if nothing was wrong, he was her true love after all. After a while of getting used to the surroundings Agatha remembered something, well someone.

"Mother!" Agatha yelled jumping to her feet. "I need to go and find her, you wait here she has enough to take in right now, and a boy won't help!" Tedros saw Agatha run off into the distance and saw Linda strutting towards him.

* * *

**Sorry for another short chapter, just building the suspense...**

**CuteEvilWitch xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not read if you have not read the second book, a world without princes, as this fanfiction spoils certain elements of that book! If you haven't I would definitely recommend it, it is a fantastic book! ****I do not own any of the characters in this story nor the book.**

* * *

"I wish…. I-I wish…" Sophie stuttered trying to get out the correct words. "I wish that… that…" Slam! She heard the schoolmaster slam the door to the room he was in, and begin to walk towards his office.

"IwishthatTedros-" Sophie said trying to fit her whole wish in, but it was too late. The door swung open, in one swift action and Sophie had to restrain from finishing the wish, as the schoolmaster would certainly not approve of the wish.

"My dark beauty, do not think I did not hear you begin to make a wish, now you have two options. One, tell me your wish or two, you can sit in this office till you are willing to tell me." He said with a stern facial expression and no sign of a joke in his voice.

"I was just about to wish that you would forgive me for how I acted earlier…" Sophie exclaimed trying to sound truthful. "…So will my wish come true?"

"Of course, now come, we have a school to run…"He said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

**Sorry I promise the next chapter is double the size of this one! Still not revealing Sophie's wish yet though!**

** In half term, unless something happens, you should get some longer chapters so yeah ;)!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Do not read if you have not read the second book, a world without princes, as this fanfiction spoils certain elements of that book! If you haven't I would definitely recommend it, it is a fantastic book!** **I do not own any of the characters in this story nor the book.**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Finally, she left" Linda mischievously smiled "Puh-lease tell me, she was joking about you two being an item!"

Tedros felt his hands becoming clammy and sweaty, he knew he loved Agatha, but in this world his true destiny had no power over him. Linda had power over him.

He knew he would regret the choice he was about to make, but he made it anyway. "No… she... um… I just... felt sorry for her…" He mumbled trying to find an excuse "But don't tell her! Um... I just don't want to upset her… so yeah…"

"Good, I won't tell if you follow me" she whispered into his ear with a giggle as she led him away from the spot he was meant to wait for Agatha.

Just minutes later Agatha walked out, only to see an empty space where Tedros previously was. She calmed herself believing he was finding a bathroom or looking around but her gut believed something else that he returned home without her.

Agatha decided to wait it out and sat down where Tedros previously was. She waited for 11 and a half minutes before finally seeing him return with slightly pinker cheeks.

"Tedros!" Agatha yelled at him. "Where were you?!" She screeched not noticing the pink cheeks.

"I needed to use the loo, and Linda was the only person I knew so I used her loo." He said as if he had already planned this. "I got lost on the way back which is why I took so long."

"Oh…" Agatha sighed with relief, after all they had been through she knew she could trust him, she loved him! Even though Agatha believed him Tedros felt guilt like never before inside, how could he lie to her, but then Linda entered his mind and he knew why he lied.

* * *

**Hiya! Finally a longer chapter! When I was writing this I wanted to finish it so many times, but as I promised it is a longer chapter!**

**I know it is only a day since my last chapter, but I felt like writing (I am up to chapter 7 complete)! In half term (In England) I will try to add a chapter a day but will probably fail! Anyway thanks for reading, feel free to leave a comment!**

**CuteEvilWitch xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Do not read if you have not read the second book, a world without princes, as this fanfiction spoils certain elements of that book! If you haven't I would definitely recommend it, it is a fantastic book! ****I do not own any of the characters in this story nor the book.**

* * *

Chapter 6

Sophie knew that the schoolmaster was beginning to suspect something, he was checking in on her far more frequently. Sophie thought her wish had to be said aloud for it to come true, yet her wish had already been heard, and was starting to come true…

* * *

**Chapter dedicated to Phemie who couldn't wait a day! (Next chapter has Linda Crushing)!**

**Thanks for all the support from Phemie and iloveunicorns13 it means so much, sorry that this chapter was only 2 sentences! I know right, 2 sentences! I think I overuse ex****clamation marks!**

**CuteEvilWitch xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Do not read if you have not read the second book, a world without princes, as this fanfiction spoils certain elements of that book! If you haven't I would definitely recommend it, it is a fantastic book!** **I do not own any of the characters in this story nor the book.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Tedros knew he was a prince, yes maybe not in this world, but his soul was the soul of a prince, and he was a prince inside. Tedros also knew that princes should never lie, he had to choose. Agatha, Linda… Agatha, Linda… he made a list of pros and cons for the both of them, Linda had looks, and Agatha was his True love.

Agatha soon began to sense how Tedros felt guilty, she tried to ignore it but there was definitely tension in the air. Agatha searched her mind for what she had done wrong; the only mistake was to not choose him, but to choose Sophie. Well her wish had changed that and surely he would have forgiven her, wouldn't he?

Day soon drew away, after hours of awkward silence, Agatha suggested she go get some blankets and they sleep outside together. Agatha left off for her house, as Tedros sat there thinking about what to do. Thoughts rushed through Tedros' mind like bees ready to swarm, half screaming Agatha, others Linda.

Tedros tried so hard to forget about Linda, he really did, but the thing about boys is that they are boys! They can't help it, only magic can lead the way to their destiny, and Tedros was the closest thing to magic there, or at least he thought he was.

Meanwhile Tedros was fighting the bees; Linda was sitting at her dressing table brushing her curly brown locks. Linda did not have feelings for Tedros, she only thought she did, she was being led by magic, magic that also controlled Tedros' feelings.

"Shadow…"Linda whispered. "Shadow are you there?"

"Yes Linda, what do you require" a deep and distant voice replied.

"Shadow, I just… I just don't know if what we are doing is right?" She whispered, dreading the answer. "You say Agatha is evil, but maybe you are wrong, maybe she won't hurt my family or me…"

"Linda, are you stupid" He asked calmly.

"N-n-no shadow" she stuttered. "I just…"

"I JUST, I JUST WHAT LINDA, WANT MY FAMILY TO DIE, WANT AGATHA TO RULE KILLING ALL WHO DISAGREE WITH HER!" He screamed sending wind pushing open the window blowing all her cosmetics over, even smashing a bottle of nail varnish. This normally would have been a crisis for Linda, but her fear was greater than anger.

"S-s-s-sorry s-s-sh-shadow-w" she said holding back tears. "I know that you are n-never wrong, and I should n-never fight you…"

"You are forgiven Linda, I know you were the princess the school master should have taken, and you cannot ever be evil, you were just so good that you wanted to spare her, that was it wasn't it?" He said sternly.

"Y-yes s-sh-shadow.." she mumbled.

* * *

**Here is a longer chapter, comment if you like this size or want longer ones, I am thinking 500 words a chapter? Feel free to give me your opinion.**

**It seems Linda is not as bad as she sounds, she is living in fear! Thanks for reading!**

**CuteEvilWitch xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took so long!**

* * *

Chapter 8

"School Master" Sophie said "What would you do if I did make another wish"

"Why do you ask, my dark princess" He expressed with a stern tone. "Because if you did, I would have to take immediate action to remove any threat to me, or my possessions."

"Oh no reason" Sophie muttered. Sophie wanted to believe that her wish would come true, she wanted to believe that the reason her shadow was gone was to bring Agatha back, and she wanted her to see Tedros for a lying, cheating, and back stabbing fool.

Shadow sat on Linda's bed, she was out with her mum, pondering the fact he was a male. If Sophie was a girl, surly he should be too, but he wasn't. He knew everyone would see him as a villain, yet nobody saw Sophie as a villain simply because she was a girl. It was not fair, it just wasn't, he wasn't even choosing these actions, it was all Sophie's fault, but nobody blames her.

"Oh I wish I was a girl" Shadow muttered to himself, not knowing how true dreams could come in this world. "And I wish I wasn't a stupid shadow, I wish I was a human girl."

The school master began planning who he would invite to the school once it was started up again, naturally he would teach half the evil classes, but it was so hard to find teachers to teach good now his identity was revealed. Somehow a bright idea came to mind, despite what Sophie thought, he knew the wish she had made and her wish could actually help him in the long run.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is so short and took so long, my laptop crashed, which is where I save all chapters of my story, and I lost everything on it except the things we backed up, sadly the story was not one of them. Well the good news is I got a new laptop out of it yay? Anyway the thing is I had to re-write this chapter and so it is shorter than before!**

**Also I have an idea that I have began writing, but I am not sure if they allow this kind of story on this website. You know those stories where you begin on a certain page and then it has a choice and it says something like, if you choose A turn to page 152 and if you choose B turn to page 84. So can someone please tell me if we are allowed these kind of stories, you can PM me or just write it in the comments. Thanks!**

**CuteEvilWitch xxx**

* * *

**Edit: I have a copy of the first chapter if you don't know what I mean by my brilliant description of the type of story, just to say the chapters in these kinds of stories are quite short, but there are loads of them and take a while to sort through. Anyway here it is:**

Harry Potter Fanfic

There you were standing in the hall of Hogwarts; it was the day you had been waiting your whole life for and it was finally here. You had dreamed of going to Hogwarts ever since you found out you were a wizard. Both of your parents were Muggles so naturally it came as a surprise. It wasn't the biggest surprise you had ever had though, that would have to go to the time you found out wizards and witches existed. You found out when your best friend told you that they had powers. At first you didn't believe them, who would! But then, they showed you! Anyway so there you were in the hall of Hogwarts, you heard them call the names of people with similar surnames, and then they finally called your name. You sat on the chair and the hat was placed on your head you thought to yourself:

a)Gryffindor

b)Hufflepuff

c)Ravenclaw

d)Slitherin

e)Not Slitherin, Not Slitherin

**CuteEvilWitch xxx**


	9. Closure of Story

I am so sorry! I have decided that I have completely lost passion for this book, it has been a year and I reread my story and cringed nearly the whole time. I have written the next chapter, but I dislike it to the point to which I feel unable to upload it. I am really sorry to those of you who are reading this, but you can do what I always do when I dislike the ending of a book or film, make a new ending for yourself! I am sure you can come up with a better plot than me, so I don't feel that I can finish this story. I will try to upload a new story, but as I am such a unique person, there are no guarantees that it will be something you like, I am so childish and too mature at the same time. I apologise once more and hope you don't get mad.

CuteEvilWitch Xxx


End file.
